A Final Farewell
by PhantomhiveSass
Summary: 2D has to come to terms with the death of his best friend. / 2nu-centric but not really 2nu.


p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been a long day for 2D on Plastic Beach. After another tough recording session with Murdoc and Cyborg, he just wanted to drop. Literally, he wanted to drop and just sleep for a few days./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"Overstimulated and tired, he flopped onto his bed, giving a relaxed sigh. Shutting his eyes, he quickly slipped into a peaceful slumber. At least as peaceful as he could get./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"But in his dream, he was surrounded by white. He looked around, but found nothing. Nothing to indicate where he was, or what his dream meant. Only the brightness of white surrounded him./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Toochi!" A voice shouted, and he was soon almost toppled over by a short figure. He looked down, immediately recognizing who had hugged him. It was Noodle, his best friend and zen buddy and little guitarist of Gorillaz, who now backed away a bit and looked up at him./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Noodle?" He whispered, cupping her cheek. He couldn't believe she was here, in front of him, even if it was just a dream./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Hai." She whispered, nodding. To him, she looked much older, more sad. The spark in her eyes was no longer in her emerald eyes. Something about her was different, and he didn't like it./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""What happened? Where did you go?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""I died." She croaked, trying hard not to cry for her zen buddy. She didn't want to display weakness on the last time they'll ever see each other. "I died when Windmill Island was taken down."/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Noodle.." He whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. He couldn't believe that the crash of Windmill Island had really killed her. She was guaranteed safety by Murdoc, but it seems he had lied to her (or something had gone terribly wrong). "But where are we?"/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""The middle ground between life and the afterlife, where people can say their final farewells. I chose you as my final farewell, Toochi."/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""But.. You can't be dead, there's no way!" He shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes. "You can't be.."/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Please don't cry, Toochi." She reached a hand up, wiping his tears away. She stayed like that for a moment, before moving her hand./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Hai." She grabbed his other hand, removing her crown necklace (that he had stolen from him ages in the past) and pressing it into his hand. "To remember me, always and forever. I don't have much time left here, Toochi."/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""..Noodle, please. Don't. I need you."/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Gomen ne, Toochi." She whispered, standing on her tip-toes and placing a kiss on his cheek, and one on his lips. She lingered for a moment before backing away. "Aishiteru." She nodded to him, giving a smile before backing away./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"As she backed away, he could see the tears beginning to stain her cheeks before she gave a final wave; running into the light once and for all./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"In the real world, he jolted awake, breathing heavily. He unclenched his fist, seeing the necklace in his hand. He let out a whine, closing his fist and curling up./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"She was really gone./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"Epilogue /p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Murdoc!"/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""What is it, faceache? I'm pretty busy here."/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Noodle... Noodle's dead."/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""Faceache, how many times do I have to tell y-"/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""No, Murdoc. She's really dead." He said calmly, holding out the necklace she had given him./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""...Faceache, where did you get this?" He whispered, venom dripping in his voice./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""She gave it to me before she walked into the light." He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke, knowing he fucked up now./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""...Leave me, faceache."/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""What?"/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;""LEAVE!" He hissed, and 2D scampered out of the study. Murdoc could only stare at the doorway, fear on his face./p  
p style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 1.5; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.018px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"Noodle was really, actually dead./p 


End file.
